Safe and Sound
by Bunnie24
Summary: When Jackie begins to worry about what's going on with Gotham, Crane eases her mind.


Jackie hummed 'Hush Little Baby' to Adia as they both laid in bed, waiting for Crane to come home from work.

Adia turned in her sleep as she cuddled with Jackie while she read a novel, constantly turning to the clock to keep up with what time it was.

She finally heard the front door open and close quietly as she put a crease over the page she was reading and placed it on her nightstand table.

Crane entered the bedroom quietly when he stopped and smiled at Jackie and Adia, who was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed.

"Hi." He whispered, walking toward the bed and kneeling gently onto it to kiss his wife's forehead.

"Hello." She whispered back to him.

Crane looked down at his youngest and smiled before looking back up at Jackie who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"She was having a nightmare." Jackie told him.

Crane pouted "My poor baby." He whispered, stroking Adia's hair before gently picking her up.

"I'll put her to bed." He whispered as he left the bedroom and walked down the hall.

Jackie waited for him to leave the room before she jumped out of bed and rushed into the bedroom to give herself some sex appeal.

She rushed out of her pajama pants and tank top and into her silk and lace night gown, she pulled her now red hair out of her bun and let her locks fall down her shoulders.

Jackie looked herself over in the mirror, giving herself a wink before opening the bathroom door, watching Crane untie his shoes as he sat on the bed.

Crane looked up from his chore and gave Jackie a double take before smiling "Why hello Mrs. Crane." He said.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." She said back to him in a seductive voice.

Crane cleared his throat as he watched his wife exit the bathroom and walk to their bedroom door where she closed it.

Jackie rested against the door as she stared at her husband "How was your day?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"It was good." He told her with his infamous smile.

She nodded as she began to walk towards him, pushing him onto the bed and crawling on top of him.

"I've been a really bad girl, Judge Crane." Jackie whispered to Crane, leaning forward against Crane's chest.

"Punish me." She whispered in his ear.

Crane smirked as he looked up at his wife "Oh, baby…" he muttered.

Jackie smiled gently as she took off Crane's reading glasses and placed them on his night table.

"How was work?" she asked him softly.

Crane smiled "It was okay." He said, stroking her hair.

Jackie nodded as she kissed her husband, stroking the sleeves of his jacket when she began to feel the threads of his sleeves coming undone.

She looked up at the sleeves as she tugged on a thread, sighing heavily as she looked at her husband "You should get a new jacket." She told him.

"I know." Crane told her.

Jackie nodded as she got off her husband and sat down next to him on the bed "You keep telling me that this is nothing…but I've been hearing things." She said softly.

"Oh?" Crane asked her.

Jackie nodded "I've been hearing things like…a nuclear bomb, and that regardless if Bane finds the person with the switch, it's going to explode anyway." She said.

Crane nodded as he sat up in bed, rubbing his nose against Jackie's cheek "I won't let anything happen to you, or the kids." He told her.

Jackie shook her head as she stood up from the bed and glared at her husband "I can't believe you're going along with this! And the fact that you talked me into staying makes me feel like such an idiot!" she said, storming into the bathroom.

Crane rolled his eyes as he followed Jackie into the bathroom "Jackie!" he said, walking into the bathroom as Jackie put on her robe.

"Honey,"

"No!" Jackie interjected as she looked at Crane "Do you know how hard this is for me? I have never felt so alone as I do right now!" she told him.

Crane looked at Jackie, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she finally turned away from Crane, brushing them away.

"Jackie, honey…I'm sorry." Crane whispered.

Jackie shook her head as she turned to Crane again "I don't believe you." She said.

Crane took her head in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs "I would give you the world if I could. But I can't." he told her gently.

Jackie tried not to pout as she looked away from him, he forced her to face him again before he pulled her in for a kiss.

She grabbed his hand as she kissed him back, he pushed her against the counter before he raised her up for her to sit on the counter top of the bathroom.

Crane didn't hesitate as his hand reached up the skirt of her nightie and pulled down her panties only to let them fall down her legs and onto the floor.

"I love you." Crane told her.

Jackie looked at Crane "I love you too." She whispered as she unbuckled his pants before unbuttoning them and letting them fall to the floor.

Crane moved himself in between Jackie's legs before repositioning the both of them.

Jackie stroked Crane's cheek, admiring his salt and pepper scruff before he entered her.

She moaned, arching her back as her fingers pressed against the cold counter top; she hummed as she looked up at the bathroom lights before Crane exited her.

Crane placed both of his hands on Jackie's waist as he began a rhythm as she wrapped her leg around his waist as she brought herself closer to him.

Jackie muttered a 'fuck' as she began to attack Crane's mouth with kisses as he stuck his tongue nearly down her throat.

Crane began to hold Jackie even closer, nearly pulling her off the counter top as continued to thrust in and out of her, while Jackie also began to use her hips against his as she held onto him for dear life.

"Oh, god. Jon!" Jackie moaned, beginning to rub herself while Crane's thrust became furious with lust.

Jackie's mouth was agape as she tilted her head back while Crane held Jackie's body close while his thrusts began to indicate that Crane's coil was beginning to break.

Crane groaned as he looked at his wife, pushing her hand away as he began to rub her to keep their act going.

She moaned, holding Crane's neck as she began to feel her orgasm bubble up to her chest, her legs beginning to shake as she spread farther apart.

Crane looked at his wife as she began to surrender to him as her orgasm echoed throughout the bathroom, forcing Crane to cover her mouth so she wouldn't wake the kids.

Jackie gasped for air as she finally rested her head against Crane's shoulder as he continued to thrust into his wife.

She repeated his name over and over again as Crane continued to thrust into his wife, feeling his coil about to burst at any minute as he tried to keep his focus on the task at hand when he finally felt it.

Crane groaned into Jackie's neck as his thrusts began to slow down to almost nothing as he began to steady his breathing once again.

Jackie hummed as she finally looked up at her husband who smiled at her as he held her body close.

"I would never let anything happen to you." Crane told her.

Jackie nodded "I trust you." She whispered.

Crane smiled, stroking Jackie's hair before bending down to hand her her underwear.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed." He told her, helping her off the counter top.

Jackie smiled as she adjusted herself before putting her underwear back on "I'll meet you there." She said, walking out of the bathroom and back to bed.

Crane smiled as he watched her leave the bedroom, feeling safe and comfortable with where he was standing; no matter what was going on, he knew that with Jackie, the world was infinite.


End file.
